Fable: The Sword of Aeons
by MasterLeaf
Summary: This is basically a novelization of the game. I have, however, added some things to make it more interesting. I'm open to help and criticism, as this is my first time writing.
1. Prologue: Scarlet's Final Battle

"Hello Frank. How it's been?"

The bartender looked up and was surprised to see a woman in a red robe standing before him.

"Wha...Scarlet Robe? By Avo! It's been a long time since you came by here, Mi'lady"

Scarlet Robe entered the Oakvale tavern. A striking woman, she was most recognized by her red robe that trailed behind her. She had looked Oakvale over before she entered the tavern. The old farming town still looked the same to her, a town where everyone knew everyone, and peace and order was withheld. Scarlet had come up here for a break, as the job in Knothole Glade had taken a lot out of her.

"I needed a break from Hero work, Frank." She said, "And please, you know me too well, you can call me Linda. I'd like a beer, if you don't mind."

"Oh, as you wish Scar... I mean, Linda. Oi! Michelle!" Frank called the nearby barmaid, "Come over and bring this fine woman here a drink!"

Linda took a seat near the fireplace. The warmth soothed her, and she laid her eagle axe on the table. She noticed two women across the tavern chattering madly and pointing at her. She'd gotten used to this, her popularity as a hero bringing unwanted attention by the townsfolk. Sooner or later, she learned to ignore them.

"Mi'lady?"

Linda was shaken out of her thoughts by the barmaid, who held her beer.

"Oh, yes." She took the beer. "Thank you." she said to the barmaid.

The barmaid bowed, and went to tend to the other bar patrons.

Linda took a sip of her beer, letting the alcohol settle her nerves. She watched the villagers come in and out of the tavern, chatting with each other, laughing, basically enjoying the day. Linda even noticed a town guard coming in for drink. Oakvale is a very peaceful town, she thought, Not like Knothole Glade or Hook Coast, whose villagers are racked with fear each day, awaiting another bandit raid or Balverine attack. She took another sip before Frank the bartender took a seat with her.

"So Linda," Frank began, "How's the Hero life treating you?"

"Nothing spectacular." Linda took yet another sip.

"Nonsense! A trader stopped by yesterday and spoke of your gallant defense of Knothole Glade. Ten Balverines dead. My, your axe must be pretty stained, eh?"

"You can say that. How's Mae?"

Frank's face shone at the mention of his fiancée. "Oh, she's great! We've chosen a spot in the Barrow fields to have the ceremony. Hey, Mae really wants you to come."

Linda frowned. "Frank…"

"Linda, you and Mae's been friends since you were little girls in Bowerstone. It would be a shame if you didn't go."

"I'm not into social gatherings, Frank. You know that. Besides, I will always be her friend, even if I don't go."

"Yes, but…"Frank was interrupted as a trader came barging into the tavern, trampling over an unfortunate barmaid.

"Bal…Bal…BALVERINES!" the trader stuttered madly.

Linda took up her axe, "Where?" she asked.

The trader ignored her; instead he looked around, breathing hard, and shouted "BALVERINES!" again.

Linda dropped her axe and moved across the tavern to the rambling trader in one swift motion. She pinned the trader against the wall. "Calm. Down." She whispered to the trader.

The trader let out some last rapid breaths, and started to breathe normally.

"Now," Linda asked calmly, "where are the Balverines?"

"They…they're at the outpost in the…the ba…Barrow fields. Please, they're killing everyone."

By now almost all of Oakvale had surrounded the tavern. Linda pushed the trader aside. She took out her Guild Seal. "THUNDER!" she yelled.

A moment passed, and then the voice of the rookie Hero emerged from the seal. "Wh…Who is this?" Thunder asked.

"Thunder, it's Scarlet Robe. Listen to me. The Barrow fields are being attacked by Balverines. I need you to take the Cullis gate to Oakvale and guard it in case if they get here. I will take care of the Barrow fields."

Silence. Then, Thunder responded. "Yes, Mi'lady. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Make it fast." Linda turned to the Chief of the Guard who had shown up. "Get your men to the Oakvale entrance. Defend it with your lives."

"You can count on that, miss" the Chief said. He called some nearby guards and began to sprint down the road.

Linda turned back to Frank. "Frank, lock the tavern up and keep these people safe."

Frank began to protest. "Linda…"

Bur Linda had already clutched her Guild seal again. "Please, Frank. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Linda, wait…"

"BARROW FIELDS"

Linda vanished.

Frank the bartender stood there, dumbstruck. Then, coming to his senses, he turned to the villagers now crowding his tavern.

"Well? You heard the lady. Everyone into the cellar. NOW!"

The villagers, scared out of their wits, started to panic. They milled around the tavern, trampling over their friends.

"THE CELLAR! NOW!" Frank furiously opened the cellar door.

Finally, they started to calm, and began to enter the cellar.

Frank, before locking the doors, whispered "May Avo be with you, Scarlet Robe."

Scarlet Robe emerged out of the Barrow Field Cullis Gate, her Eagle Axe in hand. Noticing the outpost up ahead, she began to run down the road, watching the surrounding forest for hidden Balverines. She came up to the outpost and witnessed the carnage that laid before her. Bodies and limbs were strewn everywhere. I'm too late, she thought, as she searched the outpost for survivors. One trader called out to her weakly. Coming up to him, she saw that he was terribly bitten. His face was so grotesque that he was barely recognizable as a human.

"Avo help us all" Linda whispered as she approached the injured trader.

"Pl…pl…please...ki…" he struggled to talk, "ki….kill me."

"No, we can get you to the Oakvale doctor. Come with me."

"You…can't." he grabbed her arm, "I…wi…will…turn into…one of th…them. Kill me."

Scarlet was on the verge of tears. She took her axe and raised it into the air.

The trader mouthed "Thank you." as Scarlet struck the trader with all of her might, ending his suffering.

Just then, a guard came running across the bridge. "Hero! The Balverines are in -Darkwood. Come! We need your help!"

Scarlet took one last look at the dead trader, and then began to follow the guard into Darkwood Weir.

When Scarlet Robe and the guard finally reached the Weir, they found they were too late. Four guards had valiantly given their lives to stop the Balverines. A couple of Balverine corpses laid about. "Damn it, we're too late." The guard cursed silently. "I shouldn't have left them."

Scarlet called upon the Will, and soon a silvery aura surrounded her. "Take out your crossbow." She ordered the guard, "I'll keep them distracted."

"But I don't see any now." The guard said. He took out his crossbow anyway.

"There are five Balverines in the foliage to my left. Another eight are hiding in the woods."

"Oh." The guard looked around. In the nearby bushes, he spotted some movement. "Yes, I can see them."

"On my signal, shoot one from the bushes. I'll take the ones from the woods, so fire at will."

"Yes, Mi'lady."

Now the Balverines began to show themselves. Three emerged from the wolves. A lone one came out of the bushes.

"NOW!" Scarlet yelled, as she sent a bolt of lightning straight at the two wood Balverines. At the same time, the guard sent an arrow straight into the skull of the lone Balverine. The two lightning struck Balverines had been burnt to death. Now, all of the Balverines began to charge Scarlet and the guard.

Scarlet heard the guard discharge another arrow, as he confronted the six wood Balverines. She swung her Eagle Axe in a sweeping motion, beheading one Balverine, as the rest jumped back. They then jumped in the air, aiming to kill. Scarlet saw this, dodged forward, and brought her axe upward, catching a Balverine in the gut. She sent it flying into the woods. The rest of the Balverines now noticed the guard, as he now drew his sword and began to swing madly at the advancing Balverines. Eight Balverines surrounded him. Scarlet sent another lightning bolt, but she missed, and she was forced to witness the guard's demise. The eight Balverines pounced simultaneously at the guard. He had no chance. Scarlet tried to block out the screams from the guard, as he was being torn apart limb from limb. Soon, the Balverines brought their attention back upon Scarlet.

"I've taken ten of you before. Eight won't be so hard."

No sooner than she said this, 7 more Balverines emerged from the woods behind her, and their leader, a white Balverine.

Scarlet Robe froze in fear. That made 15 Balverines and one white one. Scarlet had never faced so many Balverines. She doubted if she could survive. She slowly reached for her Guild Seal. "_Thunder,_" she whispered.

"Mi'lady?" Thunder's loud voice angered the Balverines, and they now began to close in.

"Shh!" she whispered violently, "Get to Darkwood Weir. Now."

"But…"Thunder began.

"Now!" she yelled, as the 15 Balverines pounced. She called upon the will again, and struck her fist into the ground. A ring of fire shot up from below the pouncing Balverines. A couple were thrown backward, but the rest had collided into Scarlet, driving her into the ground. Surprisingly, her shield held, but it was now thin and opaque. It would not withstand another attack.

Scarlet Robe charged the remaining Balverines. This sudden fury took them off guard, as she struck down three of them. The Balverines tried to pounce again, but she sent then backwards with her mighty Eagle Axe.

Suddenly, a loud, bloodthirsty roar filled the air, and the remaining two Balverines retreated to a safe distance. The white Balverine the advanced upon Scarlet, glaring it's sharp teeth. It was clearly the largest white Balverine Scarlet Robe had ever seen, and it didn't look happy to see her. She swung her Eagle Axe at it, but it merely dodged the swing. It swiped it's massive claws at her, knocking Scarlet to the ground and destroying what was left of her shield. She tried again to maim the Balverine with her axe, but this time, it grabbed the axe in mid-air. The white Balverine wrenched it from Scarlet's grasp, and sent it flying into the woods. It then grabbed Scarlet by the arms, and pinned her to a tree trunk.

Scarlet Robe knew the end was near from the moment the Balverine grabbed her axe. It stared her down, and then shook it's head, as if to say, _You're not worthy to become a Balverine_.

"Do your worst." She said, as she unsheathed her hidden knife and swung at the Balverine's chest. The Balverine howled in pain and let her go.

She used what Will she had left in her and sent twin bolts of lightning straight at the two Balverines. They crumpled to the ground, their fur smoking.

The white Balverine shook off its initial shock, and grabbed Scarlet again. Anticipating the knife, it pulled her hard. Scarlet screamed in pain, for the Balverine had broken both her arms. The Balverine smiled, enjoying its victory. Scarlet was thrown into many tree trunks, breaking more bones. She had then lost consciousness, the pain overwhelming her

The white Balverine, upon seeing his victim's body go limp, let out a victorious roar. It finished Scarlet Robe off by throwing her off the nearby cliff. Her body disappeared in the river below.

By then, Thunder had arrived, with him a couple of guards. The white Balverine, its chest still bleeding, spotted them, smiled, and fled as arrows flew around it. Thunder cursed as the Balverine ran out of range. He now noticed the carnage that laid before him. Next to him, a guard bent down to examine a badly mauled corpse.

"No…not you Joe…" the guard mumbled, "How will I…explain this to your wife…"

Thunder scanned the area for Scarlet Robe. "Scarlet, Mi'lady!" he called out. No answer. Thunder had began walking when he stumbled upon Scarlet's Eagle Axe. Immediately, thoughts raced through Thunder's mind.

"Mi'lady…" he whispered. He was too late. The Balverines had either killed Scarlet, or they turned her into one of them. Either way, she was gone. Thunder had failed her, when he needed her the most.

Thunder stood there, frozen in shock. One of the guards came up to him. "My lord. Is there something wrong?"

Thunder still stood there, not moving a muscle. Then suddenly, he had grabbed the nearby guard by the neck. All emotion had drained from his body, as the guard was being choked to death.

"Sir!" The other guard was attempting to break Thunder's hold, "Let. Go!"

The victimized guard was on the verge of blacking out when Thunder let go. His emotion had rushed back into him faster than when it left. He fell to his knees, and began to cry.

Miles away, the broken Scarlet Robe awoke. Her body laid mangled on one side of the river. She tried to move, but a great spike of pain in her body discouraged this. She couldn't even turn her head. All she could see was water.

She used what remaining time she had left to agree to herself that it was a mistake to become a Hero. All it had brought her was unwanted attention. By now her thoughts waded through her head in a daze, as her life force dwindled. I should've went to Mae's wedding, she thought, before her thoughts ceased.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Teddy Bears, Chocolates, and Bandits**

Fourteen years have passed since the Balverine invasion of the Barrow Fields. According to filed Guard reports, 21 people were killed that day, including the fallen guards. The Barrow Fields trader outpost had suffered from lack of business, as the population of that area feared of another attack. The Heroes' Guild organized a purge of Darkwood. Many of the Balverines there were either killed or captured, but their threat still existed.

Scarlet Robe was dead, her death hitting the Heroes' Guild very hard. There were already few enough Heroes as it is, with the recent defection of the Hero Twinblade to the Bandits. Thunder, at first devastated by his mentor's death, was only battle-hardened. He felt that was what Scarlet would've wanted him to do. Recently, he had came up victorious in the Arena, which Scarlet had done a year before her death. He now was among the highest Heroes in all of Albion.

Oakvale hadn't changed much in thirteen years. The villagers felt some fear of another attack, but other than that, life was peaceful.

Near the west side of town, there lived a boy and his family. The boy's name was Michael. Together, with his sister Theresa, they enjoyed the simple life that Oakvale had to offer them. Sometimes, he dreamed of being a Hero. In some dreams he was a gallant knight, others he was an evil mage. As much as he dreams, he could not have possibly think of the destiny that awaited him in the future.

Today, it would be Theresa's twelfth birthday. Her father would be getting the party set up, and her mother would return from her recent trip. This would probably have been a nice day in Oakvale. Little did Theresa or her brother know, this would turn out to be one of the town's darkest days.

"Come on, wake up!"

Michael Thatcher woke up with a start. He had been dozing on the steps of his house, until his father woke him up. He drowsily got to his feet, rubbing his eyes.

"Daydreaming again, are you?"

Michael shrugged.

"Hmph. Just like your mother, mind always wandering. Well," he laid his hands on Michael's shoulders, "let it wander off to find your sister then, hmm?"

"Yes, dad." Michael mumbled drowsily. He went into the house and fixed up his hair, braiding a lock of his hair as an afterthought. A Hero that had recently visited had his hair like this, and Michael thought it looked cool. After checking to make sure his clothes were clean, he started off down the road. Then he realized he didn't know where Theresa was.

"Umm, dad…" he started.

"She's playing near the Barrow Fields gate." His father said, smiling.

"Oh, okay." Michael turned around when his father added. "You know, today's her birthday, and you haven't gotten her a birthday present yet."

Michael froze. "Er…"

His father chuckled, "Don't tell me you forgot?"

Michael slowly nodded his head.

"Well, I'm not busting you out of this one, Michael. But tell you what. I'll give you a gold piece for every good deed you do in town. That'll be enough to get Theresa a present."

Michael nodded. _That's fair,_ he thought.

"Okay, dad. I'll be back soon."

"Don't get into any trouble, now!" Michael's father yelled out after him, as he left the house.

Michael walked down the road, passing by villagers and children. They greeted him, commenting on his sister's party. A sinking feeling began to develop in the pit of his stomach. He had to hurry and get Theresa a present. Fast.

He had just passed Mr. Cranston's house when he saw a little girl crying. He approached her and asked. "What's wrong, Emily?"

The girl named Emily sniffed, and said, "I…I lost Rosie, my teddy bear. I don't know what happened to her."

"Okay, calm down." Michael had her sit on her house steps. "Now, where did you last see Rosa?"

"_Rosie._" She corrected, "Well, I was sharing her with Timmy, my friend. I went in to get a snack, and she and…Hey! Timmy took it! MUM!"

Emily ran inside the house. Michael sighed. _Oh well, might as well find Timmy, _he thought.

Michael continued down the road, into the main part of town. The stores were still closed, including the tavern. Among the various villagers, Michael noticed a new face. It was a man dressed in brightly colored clothes and sporting a very long and pointy mustache. A trader.

Michael approached the trader. "Uh, excuse me, sir?"

The trader looked down at him. "Yes, lad?"

"Well, my name's Michael. Michael Thatcher. I was…"

"Ah!" the trader's sudden shout took Michael off guard. "Brom's son. You know, me and your dad were really close once, until your…well, shouldn't go into that."

A look of guilt flashed on the trader's face, but Michael didn't notice it.

"Um, so I've heard that your sister's having a birthday today. I assume you came to me to get her a present."

Michael bowed his head. "Yes, sir."

"Well, I just so happen to have a brand new box of chocolates on me. Last in stock. Tell you what. Just for you, I'll sell it for three gold pieces. How's that?"

Michael felt some of the weight lift off his chest. "That'll be swell, sir! But…I don't have the gold on me. I will get it, though, so can you reserve it for me when I get back."  
"Sure, sonny. You better, hurry up, though, or I'll have to eat these!" the trader laughed.  
Michael nodded, and said good-bye to the trader. Three deeds, he thought, Just three deeds and I can get the chocolates and be done with this.

First on Michael's list was to find Timmy. He asked around, and one villager told him that he saw Timmy go up the eastern road with an older boy. Michael thanked him for the info, and continued down the east road.

He was halfway up the hill when he saw Timmy, and the older boy, which turned out to be the Emily's brother, Tom. Timmy was laying on the ground in a fetal position, clutching what appeared to be Emily's teddy bear. Tom had been kicking Timmy when Michael showed up.

"Oi! Thatcher! Help me get this girly teddy bear from this kid, so I can rip its head off."

"No!" Timmy yelled out. He had begun to cry. "Please, me and Emily were just playing with Rosie until _he _showed up and dragged me away."

"Ah, shut up." Tom said, again kicking Timmy. Timmy groaned in pain. "You shouldn't be playing with girls anyway. Especially with my sister."

Michael looked at Timmy with pity. He hadn't stolen the bear at all, and Michael wasn't planning on it falling into Tom's hands either.

"Tom." Michael said menacingly, "Leave him alone."

"What? You trying to stand up to me, Thatcher?" Tom said, approaching Michael. He could see they were both of equal height.

"I'm not trying, I am" Michael retorted.

Tom laughed. "Well, what'cha going to do ab…"

But Michael had already done something: he had landed a strong hook into Tom's face.

Tom stepped back, surprised by the punch. He then tried to respond by throwing a flurry of punches.

Michael could see that Tom had never fought a kid of equal strength before, as his punches were easily avoided. He countered the last punch by grabbing Tom's arm, and raising his knee into Tom's ribs. He finished him off by throwing him to the ground.

"Pl…Please!" Tom begged. His nose had begun to bleed. "Ok, I'll leave him alone, just don't hit me again!"

Now Tom was the one who was crying. He crawled away from Michael and Timmy, heading for the town bridge.

Michael helped Timmy up, who began to thank him

"Thanks a bunch, mister. Here, you can take care of Rosie." He handed Michael the bear. "Don't worry, I'll tell everyone about how you are a good samary…samar…sa…"

"Samaritan?" Michael said, finishing little Timmy's sentence.

"Yeah, there you go." Timmy beamed. "Thanks again, mister. Bye!"

Timmy ran off, towards the town center, leaving Michael with the teddy bear.

_Time to head back to Emily's,_ he thought.

Michael entered the town square yet again. Behind him, the wife of the weapon store owner was shouting out bad things, probably about her husband. Michael made a mental note to approach her later, to see if she needed anything.

Soon, Michael reached Emily's house. He knocked on the door. It opened a crack, Emily behind it. "Oh, hello, Mr. Michael."

"I believe this is yours." Michael revealed the teddy bear.

"Oh! Rosie! You found her!" the eight-year-old squealed, throwing the door wide open. She ran up to Michael and hugged him tightly.

Michael, his face in disgust at the hug, pried Emily from himself. He handed her the bear, saying "Well, here you go."

"Hello Rosie" Emily said to the inanimate bear. "Come on, we've got to change your stuffing." Before going in, Emily turned around, stood on her toes, and gave Michael a kiss on the cheek.

Michael blushed, but tried to hide it with another expression of disgust

Rosie, humming happily, went back inside. Michael turned to leave, when Emily's mom appeared in the doorway.

"Hi, Michael." She greeted

"Er, hello, Mrs. Amberden."

"Thank you for finding Emily's teddy bear. I swear, seeing her sulk around the house was about to drive me mad. So, Timmy took the bear, no?"

"No." Michael explained, "It was your son. He took Timmy across town and tried to take the bear from him. I stopped him, though."

"Oh, okay. Thank you again then, for sorting the problem..." She turned around, to see Emily peering from behind her. "What are you doing, dear?"

"Oh!" Emily, surprised, darted back inside the house.

"You know," Mrs. Amberden began, turning back to Michael, "Emily sort of fancies you."

"Yeah, whatever." Michael mumbled.

"Soon, in a couple of years, you're going to start fancying girls too, you know"

"I know." Michael said. He'd heard this about a dozen times.

"Well, I'll be sure to tell your father about what a nice young man you were today."

"Thank you, Miss. I've got to go now."

"Oh, okay. Good-bye Michael" Mrs. Amberden said as she closed the door.

"Good-bye." Michael said.

Michael was about to continue down the road to his house, when he caught motion out of the corner of his eye. He turned around, and saw nothing. He could've sworn he saw someone run behind old Mr. Cranston's house.

Michael walked to the house, then crept alongside the wall. Around the corner, he could hear the voices of a man and a woman.

"Ooo, you're so feisty, woman. I wish my wife was like you."

"Mmm, wait 'till we get in bed…Oooh…"

Michael rounded the corner, and stood there completely frozen, as he saw the weapon shop owner making out with a woman.

The woman saw Michael, and let out a scream. The shop owner, surprised also, told the woman to shut up and, before Michael could say or do anything, grabbed his arm.

"Look," The weapon shop owner looked over Michael's head to see if anyone was approaching, and then continued. "keep your mouth shut of this, okay, sonny?"

Michael still stood there. The only thought seeping into his mind was that the man was holding his arm a bit too tight.

"I'm supposed to be working out of town, while my wife's taking care of the children. Yet, a man should be entitled to do what he wants, don't you agree?"

Regaining the feeling in his body, Michael slowly nodded his head.

"Tell you what, you keep your mouth shut about this, and I'll give you a gold piece. How's that?"

Michael was about to say no, when he remembered the owner's wife.

He could hit two birds with one stone.

"Sure mister, I won't say anything." Michael said, a sly smirk emerging on his face.

"Good, here you go." The man fished inside his pocket for a gold coin, and handed it to Michael. "Now, don't go blabbering about this, you hear, lad?"

"Yes, sir" Michael responded.

"Now," the man said, turning back to the woman and embracing her, "where were we?"

"Oh, you're so naughty!" the woman responded.

Michael left, on the verge of throwing up.

He ran back to the town center, bumping into a few villagers.

"Hey! Watch it!" one shouted, being shoved by Michael.

Michael finally reached the weapon store. The owner's wife was sitting on the steps, apparently not pleased.

""Uh, excuse me…" Michael started."

"WHAT?" the woman shouted. Michael staggered back, surprised by her sudden outburst.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear." The woman apologized. "I'm just frustrated at the fact that I haven't seen him all day. Hmph, with some woman, I don't doubt."

"Well, the thing is…"Michael began.

'I mean," the woman interrupted, "I cook and clean and take care of his children, and what do I get in return? Nothing!"

"I know where he is!" Michael blurted out impatiently.

"What?" Fury was building in the woman's eyes. "Where? With whom?"

"He's behind the Cranston house…with another woman."

The wife stood there, shocked. Then, she said calmly. "Thank you for telling me, dear. I'm sure to say good things about you." She paused, fury returning in her eyes. "If you'll excuse me, I must tend to something."

The wife suddenly broke into a run, heading towards the west side of town.

Michael, happy with his work, began to walk back towards his house. _Two deeds, plus my bribe, and I'll have enough to buy the present._

On his way up the road, the woman who'd been with the weapon shop owner ran pass. She gave Michael a look that could've stopped a Balverine in its tracks.

As he was passing the Cranston house, he could here the wife screaming at her husband.

"YOU FLITHY SWINE!'

"Honey…"

Michael smiled, as he approached his house. His father was sitting on the steps, smoking a pipe.

"Hello, son." Brom greeted Michael. "How was your day?"

"Swell." Michael replied. "I've done some good deeds."

"Ah, so I've heard." Michael's father stood up. "Well, I'm a man of my word. Two good deeds," he revealed two gold coins, glittering in the afternoon sun, "means two gold pieces."

Michael, accepting the reward, said, "Thanks, dad."

His father, however, didn't look pleased. "But don't think I'll turn a blind eye to your mischief. You shouldn't be interfering with people's marriage affairs, Michael. I thought I taught you better.

Michael bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

Brom picked up Michael and lifted him up in the air. "Look, just don't get into any more trouble. For me, please?"

Michael smiled. "Yes, dad." He replied.

"Good," Brom set his son down, "Now, go on now, I'm sure you have enough to buy Theresa a present."

Michael waved good-bye to his father, and continued back down the road.

Entering the town square yet again, Michael approached the trader, who hadn't moved since the last time Michael met him. "Sir," Michael said as he approached the trader, "please tell me you still have the box of chocolates."

"Still do, sonny." The trader replied. Michael sighed in relief. "Do you have the three gold pieces we agreed on?"

Michael handed him the gold.

"Okay then, one box of chocolates. Make sure to tell your sister I wished her a happy birthday."

"Will do, sir." Michael said, holding the box. Without saying good-bye, Michael sprinted down the north road, eager to give his present to Theresa.

Michael found his older sister, Theresa, playing in the tomato field near the Barrow Fields gate. Wearing her party dress, she was skipping along the field, apparently enjoying herself.

"Hello there, little brother." Theresa said, as Michael approached the field. She always knew when her brother was near; Michael had failed in every attempt to sneak up on her.

"Hi, Theresa." Michael replied, hiding the box of sweets in the back of his pants.

Theresa crossed her arms and said accusingly, "I hope you didn't forget what day it is today, like you did last year."

"How could I?" Michael said in defense. "I've been waiting for this day since you mentioned it…when…er…"

"You did forget, didn't you?"

"Actually, Dad reminded me today."

"Oh." Theresa turned around, her back to Michael.

"Are you okay, Theresa? You woke me up last night."

"I'm sorry about that, it was another one of those dreams."

"Oh, I see." Theresa had been experiencing nightmares lately, and they'd been troubling Michael.

"What happened?" Michael asked curiously.

"Well, I was standing here in this field, playing. Then…something bad happened, but I don't remember what."

There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Theresa broke it, saying, "Ah, who cares about that silly dream. I'm still waiting for my present."

"Oh, yeah, the present." Michael reached behind him and pulled out the box of chocolates, handing them to his sister.

"Oh! I knew you were going to give me chocolates. It's just like my dream."

_Just like your dream?_ Michael thought.

"Come on," Theresa said, motioning towards the town. "let's go home. Mother will home any minute for my party."

"Okay." Michael replied and they were about to leave the field, when Theresa stopped Michael.

"Wait, there's something wrong…"

Michael noticed it too. The ambient chirping of the birds had stopped. An eerie silence surrounded them.

"BANDITS!"

Michael whipped around; the scream had come from a man, running down from the Barrow fields. He was heading straight for Michael when he let out a cry of pain, and fell down, an arrow lodged in his back.

"No…it's happening!" Theresa said, wrought in fear. "You've got to hide, hurry!"

Theresa pushed Michael behind the field fencing, then dashed down the road heading towards the town.

Michael, panicking, looked around from under the fence. A mob of about 30 men had emerged from the Barrow fields' gate. One walked up to the dead man, and kicked him. "Got one!" he yelled in triumph.

Michael watched in horror as the bandits marched towards Oakvale. The worst was yet to come.


	3. Chapter 2: Massacre

Theresa sprinted down the road in a panic, the war-cries of the Bandits emulating behind her. When she had reached the town square, she began screaming frantically, "BANDITS! BANDITS ARE HERE!"

The townsfolk froze for a brief moment, as the weight of those words laid on them. It took an arrow whizzing pass Theresa's head to spark the simultaneous shrieks and screams. Widespread panic engulfed the villagers, as they scurried everywhere. Some tried to calm the lot down, but they only managed to hurt their throats screaming. Most of the villagers headed for the woods, but some were cut down by the hidden Bandits.

Theresa, meanwhile, cut through the wave of panicked villagers, and made her way to her house, where she found her mother and father.

"Quick, Theresa!" her mother shrieked. "Take my ha…where's your brother?"

"He's…in...hiding" Theresa said, breathing hard."

"No…I've got to find him. Honey," She turned to Brom, "take Theresa and go. I'll look for Michael."

"No." Brom said flatly. "He's my son too."

Theresa could now here the nearby laughter of the Bandits.

"You can't stay." Theresa's mother shook Brom. "You have to leave. Here." She handed him a circular object that Theresa couldn't see properly.

"Just shout out the name," she explained, "and you'll be tele…"

"_You really think I would let you escape that easily?_"

Theresa let out a scream as the object her father was holding burst into flames.

"Ow!" her father yelled. "What the...no…""

Brom suddenly froze. Theresa's mother turned around and also froze. Theresa looked out from under her father's arm.

There, standing in front of them, were a group of Bandits. In front of them was a red-cloaked figure, from which a deep, menacing voice greeted them.

"Hello."

Meanwhile, down the road, what remained of the town guard prepared for their last-ditch defense. On orders from the Guild of Heroes', they were to protect the Thatcher family at all costs.

The remaining 5 guards hastily formed a firing line. The Bandits, beginning to burn the town, noticed the meager attempt to hold them back, and started to advance slowly towards the guards.

The leader of the small group, the Chief Guard, prepared his men for what would be their final battle.

"You are the guard of Oakvale!" he yelled. "Whatever evil plagues this town, you will strike it down with all of your might!"

The advancing Bandits, twenty strong, were now within range of the guards' crossbows.

The Chief unsheathed his longsword and said fiercely, "Send them to the hells of Skorm. _Fire!_"

Four crossbows twanged, four arrows were shot, and four Bandits fell.

The mob, un-phased by the arrows, still pushed on.

"_Fire at will!_"

Another barrage of arrows, but the Bandits still advanced

"_Charge!"_

There was never any hope for the guards, even as they drew their swords and charged valiantly into battle, They only managed to fell 2 bandits before falling themselves.

With the meager threat of the town guard down, the Bandits charged onward. Eventually, they met the other squad, leader, and their objective.

Screams erupted from the Thatcher house, and then, silence

The Thatcher's never had a chance.

Nightfall had come. Nearby, Michael could hear the screams of the townsfolk being murdered by the Bandits, the crackling of the fires engulfing Oakvale, the laughter of the murderers, playing with their prey, and other frightening sounds. Standing up from behind the fence, he left the field and tried to continue down the road, but it'd been barricaded, either to keep help from coming, or to keep the victims from escaping their demise.

Unable to take the main route, Michael took the side road that led to the bridge. It was here when Michael discovered that the road was littered with the dead.

Michael screamed, muffling it with his hands. He'd never seen a dead body before, let alone many. Among the dead he spotted the wife of the weapon store owner. She was sprawled on the ground, a arrow lodged in her chest. Michael noticed she was still breathing, and ran to her side.

"Miss…" he began. The sight of the helpless woman nearly brought Michael to tears.

The woman opened her eyes. "Mi…Michael, dear. You sh…sh…should get out of he…here."

"Please, let me help you. I can get help and…"

"No!" she yelled. Michael, surprised, stepped back.

"You can't help…me. Le…" the woman struggled with the last word. "Leave."

She let out her final breath, a death rattle. The life from her body seeped out, and she died.

Michael closed her eyes, and carefully navigated the road, taking care to avoid any Bandits.

Luckily, the bridge was clear, meaning he can get back to his house and his family, where they would be safe.

_But what if…_ he began to think.

"No, they are not." he said to himself. "They are not. They are not..."

He had rounded the corner, when he spotted a body laying outside his house. A expression of horror emerged on Michael's face.

"No…" Michael whispered. He knew who it was even before he approached the corpse. He was trying to suppress the thought until he came face-to-face with it.

The corpse bore no lie.

Brom Thatcher was dead

Michael collapsed on the floor, next to his lifeless father. He stared into the unmoving face of his father, stuck in a pain-struck expression. "Please Dad, wake up." Michael whispered, as he shook the corpse.

There was nothing he could do.

Michael's grief finally got the better of him. Silently, he laid his head on his father's chest, as he'd done many times when he was sad, and his dad alive, and began to cry.

The cries and screams of Oakvale ceased.

"_A boy! _ARGH!"

The scream startled Michael. Looking up, he saw a Bandit emerge from the burning wreck that was Mrs. Amberden's house. Spotting Michael, the Bandit now started sprinting towards Michael. Michael stumbled back, but he could not outrun the older, stronger Bandit. Michael braced himself.

CRRRRRRRRACK!

A bolt of lightning sped through the air, hitting the Bandit in his back. He stood there, paralyzed. Michael could smell his burnt flesh.

The Bandit finally fell to the ground in a heap, dead. Behind him stood a tall, old man, who Michael had never seen before. He was clad in purple robes, and he bore strange, embedded blue marks on his face.

"Come," the old man commanded, approaching Michael, "it's not safe here."

Michael crawled back, apparently not trusting the man.

"They're all dead." The man motioned towards the dead Brom. "You don't want to end up like them, do you?"

Michael looked at his dead father, the grief returning. No, he didn't want to die, but for some reason, he felt he should.

Michael looked back to the man. "No, I don't" he said.

"Then, give me your hand."

The man held out his hand to Michael. Michael hesitated, unsure if he can trust the man. War-cries erupted from the village, which persuaded Michael fully.

Michael took the hand of the old man. The man took something from his belt, and muttered something.

"What are…" Michael began, but he was interrupted by a blue light that surrounded him. Suddenly, he felt himself leaving his body, and soon, he was engulfed in darkness.


End file.
